


Date Night

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Harry plans a fancy date night and Draco is late





	Date Night

Draco was late, and he knew it. He had been caught up with his doctor and couldn’t leave as early as he wanted. Now he was rushing to meet Harry for dinner. He showered quickly and rushed to his closet. He was going to put on his new suit but knew his boyfriend to well. He decided instead he would wear some of Harry’s clothes, he wanted to show him he could relax sometimes. He left his hair to dry naturally as he rushed out of the house to meet Harry at the restaurant. When he approached he almost didn’t recognize Harry. Harry stood there in a teal and grey suit. His hair brushed and tamed. Draco had never seen him that dressed up. Draco was caught up in Harry in a suit he didn’t notice the look that crossed his face.

Harry had been a mess all day. He had planned a very romantic dinner for Draco and himself. He had gone all out and dressed in a suit. He had Hermione spell his hair to stay down. He had made a reservation at a very posh restaurant. He had a hole burning in his pocket were the ring he had bought Draco was sitting.When he saw Draco he was relieved and then shocked and then slightly disappointed. Draco was dressed in ripped jeans, t-shirt and leather coat. Harry had never seen him so dressed down. Not even when they were going to bed. He knew his plans were ruined. He didn’t know what he was going to do now.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Draco said as he adjusted to the look of his boyfriend in a suit.

“It’s…Draco why are you dressed in my clothing?”

“What you don’t like it?” he sounded disappointed even to himself.

“No, I think you look amazing no matter what you wear but we can’t go in the restaurant for dinner. They have a very strict dress code.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was at the doctors and it took longer than I thought it would. I just threw on something I thought you would like.”

“Are you okay? What did the doctor say? I know you haven’t been feeling well.”

“I’m fine.” He looked around and saw they were surrounded by muggles. “Can we go someplace less crowded?”

“Sure, let's just go home we can order takeout.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure” they went home and ordered Harry’s favourite pizza. As they sat on the floor Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. He had planned a fancy proposal but he realized in this moment that he didn’t need that.

“Draco?” Harry called. Draco looked up from his food. “There was a reason I wanted to go out tonight. Planned it all out. I practised what I wanted to say. I got dressed up. Nothing went as planned but that’s okay. I realized that we don’t need things to be perfect. I just need you.” He pulled out the ring and handed it to Draco. “We won’t have a perfect life. We will fight but as long as we can talk it out, as long as we could make the best of what life hands us, I know we could be happy. Marry me?” Draco threw himself at Harry and muttered yes over and over.


End file.
